There's Something About Buffy
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy shows up in LA with a surprise for Spike and Angel. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea and I just decided to go with it. It may seem confusing, but sometimes the best stories are. It takes place somewhere in the 5th Season of Angel. The whole Illyria thing never happened because I didn't like that and let's just say that Connor got his memories back sooner than he did in the show. Cordelia also never died yet because I know she died before Connor showed up. Sorry for the really short chapters like this one. Some of them are shorter than I usually do because I thought that was a good place to end a chapter. Just keep in mind that I'm a fast updater. I really liked writing this one and I hope ya'll will like it, too. Reviews are always appreciated!

Chapter 1

Connor walked the streets of LA by himself late at night. He thought he had everything figured out in his life until he recently discovered that vampires and demons were real and that he was a little more than human. He had two sets of memories in his head and he wasn't sure which life he really wanted. He loved his parents and he would never want to do anything that would hurt them, but he also enjoyed fighting evil the few chances he actually got to do that. It felt right to him, fighting the bad guys and helping people. He had all these new abilities now and he wanted to make use of them. He never told his parents the truth about him, he was afraid they wouldn't understand. He wanted to put everything he found out about himself behind him, but he realized that he couldn't do that. He has been spending more time with Angel lately who has been training him so he could be a better fighter. Angel made it clear that he didn't want that life for Connor, but he couldn't deny him training if it was what Connor really wanted. He still had a lot to learn. He knew Angel was his real father and understood what he had to do and he was very grateful for that. Angel gave him a normal life and he knew how much it had to hurt him to do it, but he just wanted what was best for Connor. He kept walking when he heard some fighting going on in the distance. He decided to check it out and he found a vampire pinning a girl on the ground. The vampire looked like he was about to bite her when Connor walked over to them without making any noise and grabbed the vampire, throwing him away from the girl. He pulled out his stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart. He exploded in a cloud of dust before he even knew what happened. Connor turned back to the girl still on the ground and held out his hand for her. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face and took his hand as he pulled her up. He then really looked at her and could tell that she was a little older than him. She was short and had long, auburn hair flowing in the wind and Connor couldn't help but stare at her. She was a very attractive woman. He finally found his voice after a few seconds. "Are you alright?" He asked her in a shaky voice and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I am now. That was a close call there. It's a good thing you came along." Connor smiled at her and the girl took a moment to look at her savior. He was a young man and very good looking. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She didn't want him to realize that she could have taken care of herself because he seemed so happy to save her so she just gave him a smile. "So, I was wondering if you could help me out." She said and he seemed to break out of a daydream when she spoke up again.

"Right, of course. What do you need help with?" He asked her and she gave him another smile.

"I'm looking for this place. A law firm called Wolfram and Hart. Do you know where that is?" Connor smiled at her suggestion.

"Yeah, I happen to know people there. I could show you if you like." She nodded and wondered who he could know there.

"That would be great." She grabbed her bag that was on the ground as they started walking. They were walking in silence when she spoke up again. "What's your name?" She asked him and he looked at her as they continued to walk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Connor. What's yours?" He asked her and she gave him another smile.

"I'm Buffy; it's nice to meet you." She said and he wondered why that name seemed so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They got to Wolfram and Hart and Buffy couldn't believe how huge it was. She looked around while Connor walked over to the blonde sitting at her desk. "Harmony, where's Angel?" He asked her and she looked up from doing her nails.

"He's in the training room blowing off some steam. So he says." Connor nodded and then Harmony looked behind him and saw Buffy there. She let out a squeal. "Buffy? You came here to kill me, didn't you?" Buffy noticed her and walked over to her as she pulled a stake out.

"I don't know, Harm. It's kinda in the job description. You understand." She was just kidding, but Harmony was obviously scared because she gulped when she saw the stake. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't plan on sleeping with Blondie Bear, it just happened. He practically pounced on me so you can't blame me for that." Buffy looked at her and nodded as she put her stake away.

"I won't stake you because I'm feeling so generous at the moment, but don't get used to it." She told her as she walked away and over to Connor who had a confused expression on his face. Harmony just sighed in relief and went back to her nails. Connor then seemed to come out of his reverie when she walked over to him.

"Wait, you're the Slayer?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"The one and only. Well, not so much anymore. I actually haven't been for a long time, but that's an entirely different story." She told him.

"It makes sense now. I knew your name sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it. You used to date my dad, right?" Buffy shrugged.

"Gotta be more specific, sweetie." Connor blushed a little and got back to the point.

"You dated Angel." He said to clarify and Buffy's eyes grew big at that suggestion.

"Angel's your father?" She asked him and he nodded. Buffy gave out a short laugh. "Is that a fact? Well, looks like someone has been keeping quite a bit from me these days. I can see it now though, knew you looked familiar." She gave Connor another smile. "Why don't we go pay Angel a visit?" She said as she placed her bag down and Connor nodded and showed her to the training room where his father was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor and Buffy got to the training room and they could hear the fighting going on inside. They headed to the door when it suddenly burst open and Spike flew out and crashed into the wall. He then grew angry. "Bloody hell, you stupid ponce! That wasn't fair!" He said as he got up and headed back inside the training room without even realizing that Connor and Buffy were standing there. Connor had his hand on Buffy's arm because when he sensed that the door would crash open he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. He then let her go and turned to look at her.

"They're always like this." He told her as he walked into the training room.

"Don't I know it." Buffy said to herself as she followed him in. She watched as Spike and Angel fought each other and she couldn't believe how beautiful the display looked. They were fighting with swords and they were equally good. Buffy stood by the wall and out of the way as she watched them. Connor didn't seem like he wanted to interrupt them either. They were doing well when Angel suddenly let go of his sword by accident and it landed in the wall right by Buffy's head. She stared at it in shock afraid to move. Connor noticed and he didn't seem happy.

"Hey, you guys need to watch it!" He yelled to them and they then stopped when they heard his voice suddenly realizing that they had an audience. Angel looked at him.

"Connor, what are you..." He started to say when he noticed Buffy there also. Spike also seemed to notice her and didn't know what to say. "Buffy?" Angel said and she still seemed to be frozen in the same spot. Connor walked over to her and shook her out of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time I was almost decapitated." She said trying to lighten the mood when Angel then looked and saw the sword in the wall right by her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Angel said as he walked over to her. She turned to look at him and gave him a smile also.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you have really bad aim." He smiled at her and hugged her and she hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

"It's so good to see you, Buffy. It's been too long." She nodded against his chest and then let him go.

"Likewise," she said. "Nice place you have here, not bad for evil." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm working on that." Buffy nodded also and then looked at Spike who has been quiet the whole time. She smiled at him.

"You still in there?" She asked and that seemed to be all he needed. He then went over to her and enveloped her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground. She laughed a little. "It's good to see you too, but I kinda need to breathe here." He let go of her and looked embarrassed as he finally found his voice.

"Sorry, just surprised to see you. You're not blonde." He said like he was just noticing it and Buffy smiled at him.

"Nothing gets by you, does it? I decided I needed a little change." Spike nodded and Angel got back to the point.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Would you believe that I'm just here on vacation?" She asked and this time Angel shook his head.

"No, because I don't think you would come to LA for a vacation." Buffy shrugged.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you guys." She told them and Angel nodded accepting her answer. Spike was still wondering something.

"How did you know I was back?" He asked her. "Did Andrew tell you?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Andrew knew you were back? Yeah, he's a dead man." Spike seemed even more confused now.

"If you didn't find out from Andrew then how did you know?" Buffy looked away from him and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not important right now." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Angel and decided to change the subject. "So, you have son? How exactly is that possible anyway? Aren't vampires supposed to be sterile?" Angel looked away from her for a moment.

"It was complicated and I wasn't sure how you would take it, but I see that you met Connor." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, you have a pretty brave son there and it's okay that you didn't tell me. I mean I get it. No worries." Angel was relieved and then she looked back at Spike with her arms still crossed. "I hear you slept with Harmony?" Spike's eyes grew big.

"Right, well I didn't enjoy it. It was the first time I was really able to touch anything and I was just desperate and it never happened again. Just that one time and it was a bloody awful time." Buffy laughed at how scared he looked.

"Spike, it's okay. I'm not going to stake you for it. We haven't been a part of each others lives for a while now. It makes sense. I mean I obviously couldn't wait around either." She said as she walked away from him and he then thought about what she said.

"Wait a minute. You slept with other guys?" Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah, but in my defense they were just a bunch of drunken mistakes. Well, the last one I was sober but I really didn't enjoy it or anything." Spike was appalled and then turned to Angel who had the same look on his face. Connor was trying not to laugh. He could tell that she was just messing with them, but he didn't want to say anything. Buffy decided to change the subject again. "This is a really big place. Who wants to show me around?" She asked with a smile and Angel and Spike were about to volunteer when Connor spoke up first.

"I'll do it. I mean I know the place pretty well by now." Buffy smiled at him and put her arm through his.

"Lead the way." She said and he blushed a little. "I'll see you guys later." She said to Angel and Spike as she walked out of the training room with Connor. They watched them go with similar looks on their faces when Spike broke the silence.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say that he had a crush on her." He smiled as he looked at Angel and patted him on the back. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Angel glared at him.

"Shut up, Spike." He stated as he went to pull the sword out of the wall. He couldn't help but think about what Spike said and it worried him.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, we never really found out if Buffy knew about Connor or not because it was never really mentioned. We all probably just assumed that she knew about him, but in the story she obviously didn't know about him. That worked out better for me. She knows everyone else though. We still don't really know if she met the others because we never saw it, but in my version she has. I also wanted to say that it will take a little bit to get to the Spuffy. I can't really rush into that because it won't really be that realistic. Thanks for reading so far!

Chapter 4

"I know it's not very interesting, but I like it here." Fred told Buffy as Connor showed her the lab where Fred was working. Buffy looked back at the girl who reminded her so much of how Willow used to be.

"It's really nice, Fred." Fred smiled at her. She felt a little nervous around Buffy because she was so powerful and after she heard about a lot of the things that she accomplished like sacrificing herself to save the world that one time. Fred thought she was a pretty amazing woman and she could tell by looking at Connor that he thought so, too. She could tell he was already getting a crush on the Slayer and Fred knew that probably wouldn't go well with Angel. Fred continued to show her around the lab when Wesley walked in and she felt nervous again. Fred gave him a smile and looked away and Buffy wondered about that look. She still couldn't believe how much Wesley has changed. He was a major hottie now.

"Hello, Buffy. It's nice seeing you again." He told her and she smiled at him.

"It's nice seeing you, too. You're looking good, Wes. These last few years have really been good to you." Wesley felt flattered by that.

"Thank you, Buffy. You look nice, too. I actually just wanted to talk to Fred for a moment." Buffy nodded.

"Right, we'll leave you two to that." She said as she pulled Connor out of the lab. She noticed the looks the two of them were giving each other and she could tell that something was going on there, or they hoped that something could go on. Buffy thought they looked really cute together. Connor led Buffy through Wolfram and Hart when they came across Lorne who was talking on the phone. He hung up and looked at Buffy and Connor with a smile on his face.

"Buttercup, you look just as pretty as a picture." He said as he hugged Buffy and she smiled at the green demon.

"Thank you, Lorne. How've you been?" Lorne waved his hand in the air.

"You know how it is. Never have anytime to myself these days. I hope you'll sing for me again." Buffy wasn't sure about that.

"I don't know." Lorne turned his attention on Connor.

"She has the voice of an angel." Connor smiled as he looked at Buffy who seemed to be embarrassed by Lorne's comment.

"Thanks, but I can't promise anything." She explained. "I think I would be worried about what you would see this time." Lorne nodded in understanding when his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes.

"I have to take this. We'll talk later, sweetcakes." Lorne told her as he went back to talking on the phone. Gunn then noticed them from where he was and walked over as he smiled at Buffy.

"Well, I heard we had a visitor and a gorgeous one it seems." Buffy smiled at him and then laughed.

"Gunn, is that you? In a suit? Oh my god, what have they done to you?" She told him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've gotten used to it though. It's not so bad, is it?" Buffy shook her head when she stopped laughing.

"No, you look good. It was just a surprise." Gunn smiled and then noticed the huge demon that came out of the elevator.

"I better see what's up." He told her as he headed over to the demon. Buffy looked back at Connor when she heard a noise and saw the demon throw Gunn into a wall. Buffy ran over to him and helped him up. "Okay, he's not a client." Gunn told her and Buffy turned her gaze back to the demon and stood up to face him. She gave a smile.

"This should be fun." She said as she fought the demon and everyone was watching her afraid to interfere. Angel and Spike then came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about when they saw Buffy fighting a demon half her size and they were amazed at her skills. They have never seen her fight like that before. The demon was hardly getting any hits in. She was blocking every one of his moves. The demon then pulled out a knife which they thought was weird because demons rarely needed to use knives. Buffy only had a stake on her. She avoided the knife as she plunged the stake into the demon's eye causing him to cry out in pain. He pulled the stake out and threw it on the floor and Buffy couldn't get to it. The demon attacked her again and Buffy raised her hands up to block a punch and the demon then used that to his advantage and with the hand still holding the knife, he plunged it into her abdomen. Buffy yelled and clutched her stomach as she fell to the floor. The demon was about to attack her again when Angel and Spike decided to step in and take over. They weren't doing a lot of damage when Angel grabbed a nearby axe hanging on the wall and sliced the demon's head off. He fell to the ground dead and they went over to Buffy and saw that Connor was already by her side along with Gunn. Angel looked at the wound and then pulled the knife out of Buffy's stomach. She winced at the pain. He ripped her shirt open to see a lot of blood.

"We have to get her some help." Spike said because he knew they had doctors at Wolfram and Hart. Angel then looked back at Buffy and noticed something else.

"Wait, look at her wound." He said and Spike turned his attention back to Buffy's wound and saw that it suddenly closed up and it was as if she was never stabbed. The blood was gone. Spike didn't know what he was seeing. Buffy then sat up and looked at all of them. She turned her gaze on Spike and then Angel.

"I guess we need to talk." She told them and they both nodded waiting for her explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, that's what I was going for. I kinda wanted everyone to think that I might make it Buffy and Connor, but don't worry it'll soon change. I think it would be weird for those two to be together, so right now he's just a guy with a crush on an older woman. Yeah, like that's never happened before. The spuffiness will come later. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5

"So, you're saying that nothing can kill you?" Angel asked. He, Buffy, and Spike moved to Angel's office after the attack so they could talk in private.

"As far as I know. It's a long story." She explained.

"Care to tell us the rest?" Spike asked and Buffy looked at both of them and sighed.

"I'm still not even sure what happened. I had this dream and I guess it was a Slayer dream. I thought I was done with those, but I guess not. Anyway, in the dream I was in this white room. I thought I was alone at first until I was suddenly joined by Tara, Anya, and my mom." Buffy said the last part quietly, but they heard her. "They were all there so I figured I was in Heaven or something even though I don't remember it looking like that. There was also this other guy there that seemed familiar, but I really couldn't place him. He was Irish and I think he said his name was Donavan or Devon or..." Angel cut her off.

"Doyle?" He asked in a quiet voice and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, that was it. Who was he?" She wondered.

"He was a friend of mine that I met when I first came here. He died a few years ago." Angel explained and talking about Doyle still hurt him. Buffy nodded when she finally remembered.

"Right, I remember meeting him that time I came to see you." Angel nodded also and remembered what else happened around that time, but knew that Buffy still had no idea about that so he wasn't going to say anything.

"What else happened?" Spike asked her trying to get back to the point and Buffy looked at him.

"Well, they were all there and they said that they were going to give me a reward for everything that I did. I wasn't sure what they were talking about and they just said that I would find out. Then they told me that I should come here and they showed me things that have been happening here and that's when I saw Spike and realized that he was back." Spike nodded.

"So, that's how you found out." Buffy nodded also and continued what she was saying.

"The next thing I know I wake up and find Dawn next to my bed telling me that I was glowing in my sleep. I told her the truth about what I saw because I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't realize what my reward was until I got injured fighting a vampire and then healed faster than I normally would. So, I'm basically indestructible Buffy now. Not sure if that's a good thing or not." She finished.

"Why wouldn't it be a good thing? Not getting killed seems like a good thing to me." Spike said and she shrugged.

"I guess, but there is one good thing that I found out besides that." She told them.

"What would that be?" Angel asked her

"You know that prophecy that you both think is about you? What is it called?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Shanshu?" Buffy seemed confused.

"God bless you?" She said and Angel rolled his eyes.

"No, the Shanshu Prophecy. Is that what you're talking about?" Buffy thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that was it. I swear, what is with the names today? Why can't anything be simple anymore?" Angel got back to the point.

"What about the prophecy?" Buffy then smiled at both of them.

"Well, I found out something interesting in the dream and since everything else turned out to be real I'm guessing this is, too. It looks like I'm the one that gets to choose who the prophecy is really about. They said that it's up to me to choose which vampire gets to become human. They probably said that because they really wanted me to come here and who was I to refuse. I suggest you guys do some major ass kissing while I'm here." She said with another smile as she walked away from them. She then turned back to them one more time. "By the way, Dawn will be visiting later. I just thought you should know." She said with a smile and a wave as she walked out of Angel's office leaving them to stare after her and think about what she told them.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'll say it again. This won't be a Buffy and Connor story so ya'll don't have to worry about that. I think it would be a little weird to put those two together. I admit that I always thought it would be cute if Connor got a crush on her, but that's as far as I would ever go. We all know that Buffy is into older guys. It might be Dawn and Connor, guess you'll just have to read and find out. As for the Shanshu Prophecy I think it would be a bit hard to choose between those two. I love both Angel and Spike and if I were Buffy it wouldn't be a very easy decision. I always thought it was meant for Angel, but since neither of them ever got it on the show I guess we'll never know. Hope ya'll like what I did anyway. I know it seems confusing; I even confused myself with this one. Just stick with me and be patient for the Spuffiness. Alright, done writing a book now. Sorry for the short chapter, more soon!

Chapter 6

"Well, if Buffy has to choose then we shouldn't have a problem. She's obviously going to choose me." Spike said to Angel after Buffy left.

"What makes you think that she would choose you?" Angel asked.

"I've been in her life longer than you have." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't mean anything. You didn't even tell her that you were back." Angel said.

"I would have, I just didn't know how to do it. She still loves me. She said so in Sunnydale." Spike explained.

"She still loves me and I was there first which means she'll always love me." Spike got into his face.

"Yeah, she loved you so much that she was thinking about you when she was shagging me. Is that it?" Angel glared at him.

"She probably was." Spike laughed and shook his head.

"Right, that's why she was screaming my name. It's going to be me, Peaches. I've been working harder than you have. I saved the bloody world and got sent here to deal with you so I think I'm the one that deserves it. You got your soul forced on you, I fought for mine. What does that say about you, mate?" Angel growled and lunged at Spike and they continued to punch out their frustrations. Everyone was outside hearing the noises going on in Angel's office and they didn't know if they should interfere so they stayed where they were. Fred walked over to Buffy.

"What's going on in there?" Fred asked her and Buffy smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just say it's a little payback. They'll get over it eventually. They need to get their anger out." Fred wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she let it go. Buffy rolled her eyes after a while when she heard that they were still going at it. "Okay, now this is getting ridiculous." She said as she headed to Angel's office and opened the door to see the two of them still fighting and they both now had bruises and cuts on their faces. Buffy sighed and walked over to them. She grabbed Angel and then Spike and threw them on opposite sides of the room. "I think you guys have done enough, don't you?" Angel looked up at her.

"He started it." Buffy held up her finger to quiet him and rolled her eyes.

"God, are you going to say that every time? You really need to grow up, Angel." Buffy looked at Spike and saw that he was in pretty bad shape, worse than Angel was. He seemed to be bleeding more. She walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked him in a concerned tone and he gave her a smile.

"I've been worse." He told her and Buffy smiled back at him. Angel wasn't too happy.

"Hey, I'm hurt also." Buffy looked back at Angel.

"Seriously, Angel. You really need to grow up. He's hurt worse than you are." She helped Spike up and held his hand. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." She said and he smiled at her as she led him to the door. Spike threw a grin at Angel as he let Buffy pull him out of the office. Angel glared at his back as he sighed and sat at his desk. He could already feel the Shanshu Prophecy slipping away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy was waiting for Dawn to show up after Spike and Angel's fight. Dawn had some more work to finish in Rome so she took a later flight and would be there soon. She noticed that Spike and Angel kept sending glares at each other and she started to feel a little guilty for being the cause of that, but she shook it off. She just put on a smile and walked over to them. "Hey, guys. I was wondering where I would be staying. Does anyone wanna show me?" She asked them.

"I'll show you." Spike said.

"No, I will." Angel replied as he sent Spike a glare. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it." Connor said as he walked over to her and she gave him a smile in relief. Angel sighed and knew what he had to do.

"Buffy, go with Spike. I need to talk to Connor." Buffy nodded and went to grab her bag that she left there earlier. Spike smiled when she walked back over to him. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Angel watched them go and then turned back to Connor. "We need to talk." He told him and Connor nodded.

"Okay, what about?" Angel took an unneeded breath before he spoke again.

"I see how you are around Buffy and I'm a little worried about it." Connor shrugged.

"I haven't done anything." He explained.

"I can tell that you like her, but I don't think it's a good idea." Connor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why, because you used to date her? Which was a long time ago by the way. She's pretty cool and to be honest I can't believe you left someone like that, but you did leave her so technically she's not your girl anymore." Angel rubbed his eyes.

"I know she's not, but she's not a girl. She's an older woman and I think you seriously need to get out of that phase after what happened last time. You need to start getting interested in girls your own age, Connor." Connor sighed and then looked behind Angel to see a pretty brunette walk out of the elevators. She looked around his age and she had long hair with blonde highlights. Connor kept his eyes on her as he answered Angel.

"I think you may be right." Angel turned around to see what he was staring at when he noticed the girl. She smiled when she saw him and walked over to them.

"Hey, Angel. This place is huge. How do you manage it?" Angel smiled at the girl.

"I do what I can. This is my son, Connor. Connor, this is Dawn. She's Buffy's sister." Dawn seemed surprised that he had a son and smiled at Connor.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." She said and he also gave her a smile.

"You too, you're Buffy's sister?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance." Angel smiled at them. He could tell that Dawn was already starting to take his mind off of Buffy.

"I'll let you two talk." He said as he walked away from them and headed back to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy and Spike walked into one of the rooms at Wolfram and Hart. Her jaw dropped when she saw the room. She looked around. "You like it?" Spike asked her and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Like it? This room is bigger than my entire apartment. I could totally move in here." She said as she jumped on the bed and lay down and Spike smiled at how young she seemed. "Yeah, I could definitely get used to this." She stated and Spike sat on the bed next to her. She sat up to look at him with a serious expression on her face. "How have things been here? I mean with Angel and all. You two aren't always trying to kill each other, are you? Things would probably be better if you guys could start working together. It might make things easier." She told him.

"We have good and bad days, but it's nothing for you to worry about. You just rest." He said as he gently pushed her down on the bed. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. He fell on top of her and both were afraid to move. Spike just stared at her and without thinking about it he bent down and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She kissed him back. He pulled away after a bit to let her breathe and just stared into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"You know, that won't make me choose you." Spike smiled and brushed some hair off of her face.

"I'll just have to try and convince you more then." He said as he kissed her again and moved his lips to her neck. He sucked and licked at her flesh and she let out a moan.

"Nope, it's not working." She said even though she was finding it hard to think at the moment. Spike stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not done convincing you." He whispered as he moved down her body and her eyes closed as she let out another moan in pleasure. Buffy and Spike came downstairs a little while later and Buffy saw that Dawn was there and talking to Connor. She smiled as she went over to her.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed and Dawn looked up and noticed her sister. She smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Buffy. I got here as soon as I could. How are things going?" She asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Things are pretty good so far. I'm glad you're here." Dawn nodded and then looked behind Buffy to see Spike. Her eyes started to tear up at the sight of him.

"Spike," she whispered as she went over to him.

"Hey, nibblet. How've you been?" Dawn smiled and enveloped Spike in a big hug.

"You're really here. I almost didn't believe it when Buffy told me you were back." Spike let go and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's good seeing you again. You have really grown into a beautiful young woman. Not that you weren't one before." Dawn gave him another hug and Buffy noticed how Connor hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her sister. She smiled when she thought about him having a crush on Dawn. She really didn't want him to have a crush on her. Even though she was flattered by it, she knew it would probably complicate things. Buffy slipped away without being noticed and headed to Angel's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you think they would actually get together?" Buffy asked Angel when she was alone with him in his office.

"I wouldn't know, they did just meet." Buffy nodded.

"I know, but I can definitely see something between them." Angel nodded also.

"Well, it's better than him having a crush on you." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with that?" Angel looked up at her.

"He's my son, it would be awkward." He told her.

"Right and it would have nothing to do with jealousy." Angel gave a laugh.

"I'm not jealous, I don't get jealous." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't. I would never get involved with your son anyway, Angel. That would be a bit weird and it sounds like something that would be on Jerry Springer." She told him.

"Is that still on?" Buffy nodded and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "So, what are you doing in here?" Buffy shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" Angel shook his head.

"No, I just figured you would want to be with Spike." He said a little harshly and Buffy sighed.

"I'm letting Spike catch up with Dawn at the moment." Spike decided to show Dawn around Wolfram and Hart because Connor had to go back home. They were talking and laughing like they used to. Spike then decided to ask her what he has been thinking about since he saw Buffy again.

"Dawn, how has Buffy been? I mean I know she has been somewhat involved with other blokes so I guess she's been doing okay." Spike said with a sad expression and Dawn stopped to look at him.

"What are you talking about? Buffy hasn't been with any other guys." She explained and Spike was confused.

"She said that she slept with other guys. Something didn't seem right about that though. She said they were drunken mistakes and that didn't really sound like Buffy." Dawn shook her head.

"She hasn't been with anyone else, Spike. She probably just wanted you to think that for some reason. To be honest, she's been kinda depressed lately. Since what happened in Sunnydale, losing you was really hard for her. Sometimes late at night I would hear her crying in her room and she gets all upset whenever anyone would mention you. That all seemed to change after she had this dream and found out that you were back." Spike thought about what she said.

"So, everything was an act? She does have a habit of keeping everything inside. I mean when I first saw her she didn't seem like she missed me at all." Dawn nodded.

"She didn't want to break down in front of you I guess. She thinks she has to act tough all the time." Spike agreed.

"Yeah, that she does." Dawn grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"She really does love you, Spike." Spike looked at her and squeezed her hand back.

"I know," he replied in a quiet tone. He did believe her when she told him in the Hellmouth; he just wanted her to get out of there alive so he told her that he didn't. She may not have told him again, but he believed that she really did love him and that she would tell him when she was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I can't seem to make the chapters longer. Some are longer than others, but I know that mainly they're really short. I think this story has the shortest chapters that I've ever done. Sorry again, just keep in mind that I'm a pretty fast updater. It's better than nothing at least!

Chapter 10

"Why are you really here?" Angel asked Buffy and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought we already went over that." He shook his head.

"No, not here in the office. I mean why are you in LA? Why now? Is it just because Spike's back?" He wondered.

"That's part of it. I'm here on a mission." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"What would that be?" Buffy got closer to him.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said with a smile and he shook his head.

"Are you just here to choose which one of us gets to become human?" Buffy shrugged.

"That could be it, but I have to say that you're not really getting many points at the moment." She said as she started to walk away. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and without even thinking about it, he kissed her hard on the mouth. Buffy kissed him back until she realized what was going on and she pushed him away. "Hold it, what are you doing? We can't keep doing that every time we see each other, Angel. Things are different now." She explained.

"I'm sorry, but things aren't that different. I still love you, Buffy. I never stopped." Buffy sighed and saw how sincere he was.

"I know that and I'll always love you, but I'm not the same girl anymore. I've moved on and to be honest I thought you did, too. I know that things were going on with you and Cordelia and she may be in a coma right now, but that doesn't mean that you should just forget about her. You don't know if she would wake up or not." Angel knew she was right and he couldn't believe that he actually forgot about Cordelia. He hasn't even visited her in a few weeks.

"You're right, I shouldn't have done it. You love Spike, don't you?" He said and was surprised by how calm he was about it. Buffy just nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You okay with that?" Angel thought about it and nodded also.

"I wouldn't say I'm that happy with it, but I can see that you are and that's all that matters. I only want you to be happy, Buffy." Buffy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Angel. That really means a lot to me. I should probably go and find him. We'll talk later." Angel nodded as she walked out of his office. He sighed as he watched her go and sat down at his desk. He rubbed his face and thought about the conversation he had with Buffy. Angel now knew that she would never choose him and he realized that he was okay with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't kill me; I know this chapter is really short. I'm really trying, but some just come out really short when I type them. I don't even notice how short they are at first. Well, hope ya'll like it anyway!

Chapter 11

Buffy walked into her room and found Spike sitting on the bed. "Where's Dawn?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"She's with Lorne. I was waiting for you." Buffy grabbed his hand and he looked at her. She was caught in his gaze.

"I really missed you." Spike smiled at her.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I never told you I was back. I didn't want to ruin your chance at a normal life and I thought I was doing the right thing, but after talking to Dawn I realized that I was wrong." Buffy looked away from him.

"What did she tell you?" Spike sighed.

"That you haven't been involved with anyone else. That you never got over losing me. I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean to put you through that." Buffy looked back at him.

"It's okay, I mean I get why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry I lied to you." Spike nodded and smiled at her.

"It's forgotten." He said as he leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. He then pulled away suddenly. "You kissed him?" He asked her and Buffy knew what he was talking about.

"Right, I forgot that you would be able to sense that. I can explain." Spike shook his head and stood up.

"No, you don't need to. Let me guess. It was just a hello, right?" He said in a harsh tone and then walked out of the room. Buffy got up after him.

"Spike, wait!" She yelled after him, but he didn't even look back. Buffy let out a sigh. "Great, I really know how to screw everything up." She said to herself as she walked back in her room and lay on the bed. She decided to leave him alone for right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, that last chapter really was short. Sorry to say that this one is no better. I have actually seen chapters that are only one short paragraph, so at least it's a little better than that. They will get a bit longer soon; ya'll will just have to be patient with me. Hope this chapter is a little better!

Chapter 12

Spike barged into Angel's office and grabbed his shirt, shoving him into a wall. "So, were you just getting her to choose you? Was that it? You have always taken everything from me, but I won't let you do it again." Angel grabbed Spike's arm and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Keep your lips off of my girl. You got that, mate?" Angel rolled his eyes also when he realized what Spike was talking about.

"It was a mistake, alright? I shouldn't have kissed her and I know that. If it makes you feel any better she pushed me away when it happened." Spike seemed surprised by that as he backed off.

"She did?" Angel nodded.

"She told me off, too. She loves you, Spike. I don't like it, but it's true." Spike seemed to calm down after that.

"She told you that?" Angel nodded and Spike sighed. "I really should have let her explain." He said more to himself than Angel.

"What did you do?" Spike shrugged.

"I just couldn't handle the fact that she kissed you again so I left her without hearing an explanation. I better go talk to her." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Spike, can I give you a bit of advice?" Spike thought about it and then nodded. Angel took an unneeded breath before he spoke again. "Don't jump to conclusions. You two have to learn to trust each other because if you don't listen to her then you're just going to push her away. Don't ever let her go, Spike. Trust me on that. It would be the biggest mistake of your life, believe me I know." Angel finished and Spike thought about what he said. He rubbed at his eyes and then looked back at Angel with a serious expression on his face.

"I just love her so much. I can't help thinking that you're going to steal her away from me. Just like Drusilla, but Buffy means so much more to me. I can't lose her." Spike was surprised that he could open up like that to Angel and he could tell that Angel seemed just as surprised. Angel then walked over to him with a softer look on his face.

"That was Angelus, Spike. I won't steal her away from you. I can see how much you love each other and I would never want to get in the way of that. Not if being with you will make Buffy happy. She's been through so much in her life, she deserves some happiness. Even if I have to let her go for that to happen. She was never really happy with me; maybe she can be with you." Spike couldn't believe what Angel was saying, but he was starting to feel better.

"I guess I have a girl to find." He told him with a smile as he headed for the door. He turned back to look at Angel one more time. "Thanks," he said as he walked out of his office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buffy walked outside to get some fresh air. She looked up at the sky when she then felt a presence next to her. "So, how are things going?" A male voice said and Buffy shrugged.

"Not that good. They still seem to be at each others throats. I think me being here is making it worse." She said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it, Slayer. Those two can be difficult, it takes time." Buffy sighed and looked at the demon next to her.

"Why are you here, Whistler? The Powers didn't have to send you here to check up on me. I can handle those two." Whistler smiled at her.

"I'm sure you can, but I was sent here to look out for you. They have to work together in the upcoming apocalypse if either one of them is to become human. They're the keys to saving the world." Buffy let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm working on it." Buffy went back inside and headed up to her room. It was late and she was tired. She decided to talk to Spike later as she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Buffy got up the next day and headed downstairs to see that Connor was back and talking to Dawn. Buffy smiled as she watched them, she could tell that they really seemed to like each other. Dawn smiled when she saw Buffy and waved to her. Buffy smiled and waved back. She walked around a bit and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into Wesley. "Sorry, I was in my own little world there." She said and he just smiled at her.

"That's quite alright. You must have a lot on your mind." Buffy agreed.

"You have no idea. Do you know where Spike is? I need to talk to him." Wesley shook his head.

"I haven't seen him. You should probably ask Angel." Buffy nodded as he walked away.

"That's what I wanted to avoid." She said to herself as she went to find Angel. She couldn't find him in his office so she decided to look for Fred when she then saw Spike talking to Harmony. She sighed and walked over to them. Harmony saw her and shrieked again.

"Buffy, we were just talking. I didn't do anything with him, I swear." She said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." She told her as she turned her gaze on Spike. "Can we talk?" Spike nodded and they both walked away to talk in private. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I know you're probably mad at me, but kissing Angel didn't mean anything. I didn't even want to do it." Spike held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Buffy. I talked to Angel and I realized that it was a mistake. I should have just let you explain when I found out." He told her.

"You talked to Angel? Did you guys fight?" Spike shook his head.

"No, we just talked and he made me realize a few things. He also seems okay about us. I have to admit I didn't see that one coming." Buffy sighed in relief. It looked like they were finally starting to get along. She knew that she would have to tell them the truth sooner now, but she could wait a little bit for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Whistler was on _Buffy_ in the 2nd Season in the episodes "Becoming Part 1 and 2." I guess you could say he was a demon guide that sent Angel on the right track. He was the one that showed him Buffy which led to Angel wanting to help her. I guess it's understandable to forget about it. The 2nd Season was a long time ago, or you could have just not watched it. I of course remember everyone, sad to say. If you ask me I think I know a little too much about the show. I've probably seen all the episodes a million times. Well, maybe not all of them. There were a lot I really didn't like. Okay, getting back to the point here. I hope that helped you out a little. This chapter might be a bit confusing also, just stick with me and all shall be revealed!

Chapter 14

A few days went by and Buffy and Spike were getting closer. Buffy could tell that Angel didn't like seeing them together, but he managed to accept it and not say anything about it. "We...should probably go downstairs." Buffy said finding it very hard to catch her breath. Spike was on top of her kissing her neck.

"I like it here." He replied without even looking up and Buffy let out another moan.

"Spike, we can't be up here forever. We have things to do, I probably should patrol." Spike stopped then and looked at her.

"You're still patrolling even with all the other Slayers out there? You really don't know how to have a normal life, do you?" Buffy sighed and sat up.

"I'll never be normal, Spike. I have these powers now and I'm gonna make the best of them. I can't just stop slaying." Spike nodded in understanding.

"I know, I just wish you could do more." Buffy touched his cheek.

"So do I, but I'm okay and that's all that matters." She took his hand and they walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Buffy then found Dawn and Connor kissing when she got downstairs. She stood by them with her arms crossed. They noticed her and broke apart.

"Hey, Buffy. How are things going?" Dawn asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Good, but I wouldn't do that here. Angel may not be ready for that yet." Dawn rolled her eyes also.

"If he can handle you and Spike making out I'm sure he can handle this." She said and Connor agreed. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes again. She was starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Fine, knock yourselves out." She said as she walked away and Dawn looked concerned for a second until she shrugged and turned back to Connor. Angel was still in his office and Spike was talking to Fred. Buffy walked away from everyone and leaned her head against a wall. She then felt a blinding pain in her skull. "No, not now." She said to herself as she grabbed her head and waited for the pain to stop. She then dropped her hands and went to go find Angel. "Angel!" She yelled when she saw him come out of his office. He looked at her as she ran over to him. "There's a girl being attacked by vampires about a block from here." She told him.

"How do you know that?" He wondered.

"Just trust me on this. Spike, go with him." She said when Spike walked over to them. He noticed that Buffy looked a little pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I'm fine, just go save her." They nodded also and walked out of the building without asking anymore questions. Buffy then fell down and landed in someone's arms. She looked up to see Gunn.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her as he helped her up and she nodded again.

"Yeah, just a little headachy. Nothing to worry about." She told him.

"Well, you should take it easy. How did you know there was a girl in trouble anyway?" Buffy looked away from him.

"I just had a feeling." She said as she waited for Spike and Angel to come back. She knew she would have some explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Angel and Spike came back and found Buffy in Angel's office holding her head. She looked up at them when they came in. "Did you find her?" She asked them and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, we got there just in time." Buffy felt relieved.

"Do you have any aspirin?" Angel shook his head.

"Sorry, don't really have a use for it." Buffy put her head back in her hands and Spike and Angel were worried as they looked at her. She looked back up at them and didn't know what to say, but Angel beat her to it. "Buffy, how did you know about that girl?" Buffy sighed.

"I saw her." She said in a low voice and it was starting to make sense.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Buffy nodded and Angel thought about it. "You're my link to the powers now?" She shrugged and stood up.

"I was sent here to help you. There's a big apocalypse coming up and it's up to you two to save the world this time. You both will be given the chance to become human, but only if you can work together. If you continue to fight then neither of you will be chosen." Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, you're a messenger for the Powers now?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"I guess you can say that. There's something else you guys should know. I haven't been completely honest about how I got these powers and about what really happened to me." She explained.

"What happened?" Angel asked and Buffy looked at both of them. She took a breath before she answered.

"About a month ago I came across a demon. A very strong and powerful demon that I was stupid enough to fight by myself. Anyway, to make a long story short I kinda died...again." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"You were killed by a demon?" Buffy nodded and got back to her story.

"Yes, ever since I lost you I haven't really been fighting very well and the demon was pretty strong. So, I died and then the Powers brought me up there and offered me a choice. They said I could be finished and go on to Heaven like I did last time or I could be sent back more powerful than I was and help people. Well, I wasn't sure at first until they told me about what would happen in LA and that you were there." She said looking at Spike. "It was an obvious choice then. So, they sent me back to my apartment in my room and that's when Dawn found me. I never told her that I died; I just told her that I dreamt it just like I told you. Then after that I realized that I couldn't be killed and I started to have visions of people in trouble. They really should have warned me about how painful those would be. I would still be able to age though, so it's not like I'm completely immortal. I'm pretty sure I can be decapitated." She said looking at Angel. "I'm once again grateful that you have such bad aim." Angel and Spike tried to process what she was saying, but there was something that Spike didn't understand.

"You were given the option of going back to Heaven? Why did you turn that down?" Spike asked her and she turned her gaze on him.

"I realized that I wasn't ready to go back. I knew that I had more to do here and after finding out that you were back it was an easy decision. I'm not really meant to stay dead anyway." She said with a smile and Spike hugged her after that.

"I'm so glad you're back. I can't believe you chose me over Heaven." Buffy felt her eyes start to tear up as she held him. She knew that what she was about to say would be very corny, but it had to be said.

"You are my Heaven, Spike. I love you." Spike pulled away and looked at her to see that she was sincere. He wiped some of her tears away and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too." He said as he hugged her again and felt tears form in his eyes also. Angel watched them without saying anything. He realized that they really loved each other and he wouldn't do anything to get in the middle of that. He just hoped that they would be able to work together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, you made us think that only one of us was going to become human and that you were supposed to choose who it was?" Angel asked her.

"Right, I just wanted to have some fun with that." She told them with a smile and they weren't amused.

"You hear that, Spike? She wanted to have some fun. Did you have fun?" Angel asked Spike who shook his head.

"No, can't say that I did." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lighten up. I was just getting you back for keeping his return a secret." She said as she pointed at Spike. "It was just a joke." Angel and Spike both crossed their arms over their chests and looked at her.

"I think we better teach her a lesson." Spike said as he looked at Angel.

"I think you're right." Angel replied as they both started to walk closer to her and Buffy kept taking a step back.

"Okay, maybe we could just talk about this. You guys don't want to do anything stupid, do you? I mean come on, I was only kidding." They kept moving toward her with smirks on their faces and Buffy gulped. "Oh, crap." She said. Dawn and Connor were talking outside Angel's office when they heard Buffy scream. They looked at each other and then went to Angel's office. They opened the door and weren't prepared for what they saw. Buffy was on the floor with Angel and Spike on top of her and it looked like they were tickling her. She kept laughing and tried to push them away. "Stop, this isn't fair!" She exclaimed when Dawn cleared her throat. They all stopped and looked at her.

"God, you guys act like kids. We thought you were killing Buffy in here or something." They all stood up and Spike pulled Buffy to her feet.

"They were trying to tickle me to death." Buffy said and Dawn rolled her eyes. They all knew how ticklish her sister was.

"I'm sure you had it coming." Dawn said as she left the office with Connor right behind her who was trying not to smile the whole time. Buffy pouted when Dawn left and looked at the two vampires.

"You guys are evil." She said and Spike smiled and put his arm around her.

"You better believe it, baby." He said as he kissed her on the lips. Angel grew serious again when he thought about what he needed to do.

"Why don't you two get out of here? Go be alone; I have something I have to do." Buffy looked concerned for a second when Spike just smiled and pulled her out of there. Angel watched them go and rubbed his face. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to have a word with the Powers.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry again for the really short chapter. I have to put this one in fast because I'll be going out soon. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 17

"Why does this have to happen to her? She's had enough to deal with in her life. She doesn't need this, too." Angel was saying as he was pacing back and forth in his office.

"Calm down, Angel. It might help if you stopped doing that, you're making me dizzy." Angel stopped and glared at the demon.

"I want to know why she couldn't be left alone?" Whistler put his hands up when he saw the look on Angel's face.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. I didn't make her what she is, I'm just her guide. I'm only here to look out for her and make sure she gets you two on track. It was her choice, Angel. She chose to come back. Would you rather have her dead right now?" Angel shook his head.

"Of course not, but this isn't fair either. She was supposed to have a normal life now or at least something close to one. Now that she's not the only Slayer out there. She had a chance to go back to Heaven. I know how happy she was there." He explained.

"A few years ago Buffy would have welcomed death. We both know that, hell she died saving the world because it was what she wanted. Things are different now, Angel. Buffy doesn't wanna die; she realizes that she has a lot to live for." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"She came back for Spike." Whistler rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't only about him. She came back because she knew that she would help save the world again and it's what she's meant to do. She gave up having a normal life a long time ago, Angel. She knows it's never gonna happen and she's accepted it. You have to accept it, too." Angel shook his head.

"Why give her the visions? I saw how much they tortured Cordy and I won't have Buffy go through that." Angel said.

"Buffy is a little more than human. She can handle the visions. They will hurt, but they won't kill her. She's strong, just like Cordelia was. You have to believe in her, Angel." Angel nodded.

"I do, I just don't want anything to happen to her." Whistler put his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but you have to let her go. Spike is her champion now. You worry about being everyone else's. The world needs you." Angel thought about what he said and nodded. Whistler removed his hand. "Take care, Angel. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He told him with a wink and Angel smiled at that.

"Thanks," he replied and then Whistler was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buffy and Spike were kissing on the bed in her room when Spike pulled away to let her breathe. "I still can't believe you're here." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I could say the same about you." Spike cupped her cheek.

"You're staying here, right?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said and Spike smiled and kissed her again. They were holding hands as they went downstairs later that night. Angel was starting to get used to seeing them together, but he still didn't have to like it. He noticed that his son was hanging around more lately and he had a feeling it had something to do with Dawn. Harmony saw Spike and Buffy together and rolled her eyes as she got back to what she was doing. Buffy left his side to talk with Dawn because they haven't really talked since she got there and Buffy felt that she needed to talk to her sister. Angel was talking with Spike and trying to get along with him. He kept his eyes on Buffy though because he was worried about her. He then noticed that her eyes seemed to close and that a grimace was on her face. Angel knew that look. He ran to her side and caught her as a vision went through her head. She grabbed her skull and screamed until the pain went away. Spike then came to her side as the vision stopped.

"Is she okay?" Spike asked and Angel looked at him and then back at Buffy. Dawn just stood there with a worried expression on her face.

"Buffy, what did you see?" Angel asked her. Buffy kept her eyes closed and put her face in her hands. When she raised her head again to look at them they noticed tears in her eyes.

"It's too late." She whispered as she looked at the concerned faces around her. "There was a girl. She was torn apart by a demon. I could feel what she was going through. God, she was so scared." Buffy said as the tears fell down her face. "She's already gone. Why would they send me a vision too late? How was I supposed to help her?" Buffy said as she put her head back in her hands. Angel helped her up and wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling.

"Come on; let's get you something to drink." He said as he walked her toward his office. Spike turned to look at Dawn who was quiet the whole time.

"Dawn, could you find some aspirin around here?" Dawn just nodded and did as he said while Spike followed Buffy and Angel. He was really starting to worry about Buffy. He wondered if this was just too much for her. He walked into Angel's office to see Buffy sitting down with a glass of water in her hands which were shaking. Spike went to her side and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked too pale for his liking. Buffy then raised her eyes and looked at Angel.

"How did Cordelia handle this?" She asked.

"She didn't really, the visions almost killed her." He explained.

"Thanks, that really helps." Buffy replied.

"I mean that the visions were really hard for her, but she managed them and so will you. You're strong, Buffy. They wouldn't have chosen you for this if they didn't think you could handle it." Buffy groaned and put her head back in her hands. Spike wrapped his arms around her and she turned and rested her head on his chest. He held her and kissed the top of her head. Angel was watching them when Dawn walked in with a bottle of aspirin. She saw her sister with Spike and handed the bottle to Angel so he could give it to Buffy. He took it from her. "Thanks," he told her and Dawn nodded. She then walked over to her sister and also wrapped her arms around her. Spike held on to Dawn also. It has been a while since the three of them have been together. Angel couldn't believe how much they looked like a family. It made him think about when he, Cordelia, and Connor were like a family. He really missed that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So, you were really a blob of green energy that was made into a human and put on this Earth a few years ago?" Connor asked after Dawn finished telling him about herself.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I know it's a lot to take in and it doesn't make much sense." Connor smiled at her.

"Actually it's pretty cool. We have more in common than I thought." Dawn returned his smile. She was really comfortable with Connor and she felt that she could really relate to him. They were talking some more when Connor got distracted by something behind Dawn. She turned to see what he was staring at and saw her sister come down the stairs in a tiny red halter top that looked more like a bra and a short black skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was down in curls. Dawn rolled her eyes and looked around to see that every guy in the place suddenly stopped to stare at Buffy. She turned her attention back to Connor.

"Connor, you're catching flies." She told him and he then looked away from Buffy when Dawn spoke again.

"Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?" Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes again. Buffy walked over to them. She didn't seem to notice that everyone's eyes were on her.

"I'm feeling better today and I need to do something to get my mind off of this stuff so I'm gonna find a club around here or something. You wanna come with?" Buffy asked her sister and Dawn shook her head.

"I think I'm good here. I don't have anything that can compete with that outfit." Buffy shrugged and Dawn turned back to Connor who was staring at her sister again. Dawn rolled her eyes for the millionth time and grabbed his hand. "We're gonna go for a walk." She said as she pulled Connor away from Buffy and out of the building. Buffy didn't know what was up with that when she looked at all the guys around her and finally noticed their stares.

"I don't suppose anyone would wanna come with me." All the guys jumped at the opportunity when Angel and Spike walked out of Angel's office to see what was going on and it was then that they noticed Buffy. Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her either and Spike wasn't happy that everyone was staring at her. He took off his duster as he walked over to her and put it around her shoulders and glared at all of them.

"Take your eyes elsewhere." He said and they all listened and went back to work. Spike pulled her out of there. "I'm going with you if you insist on wearing that." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Spike rolled his eyes also and pulled her out of Wolfram and Hart, but he kept the duster on her. Gunn smiled and walked over to Angel who was still in a daze.

"You actually left that girl, Angel. That was really stupid." Gunn said as he shook his head. Wesley walked over to them.

"I will have to agree with that." Angel glared at both of his friends.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said as he went back in his office and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angel was in his office looking out the window and thinking about things. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. "You're still hooked on her, aren't you?" Angel turned around at the familiar voice that he never thought he would hear again.

"Cordy?" He said as he walked over to her. "You're awake? When did this happen?" Cordelia shook her head and walked closer to him.

"I can't stay long. I only came to talk to you." Angel still couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him, looking just as beautiful as he remembered. "I see how much you still love Buffy, but you have to let her go. This isn't healthy for you, Angel." Angel seemed to come out of his reverie when she spoke again.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I will always love Buffy, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I realize that now. I accepted her being with Spike even though I didn't like it at first. I realize that it's how things are supposed to be and I'm okay with it." Cordelia nodded.

"Well, that's good to know. It's nice that you and Connor are getting along now. I always knew you two could work things out." Angel nodded also.

"He's not the same person anymore and neither am I. It looks like he might have a girlfriend now. I just want what's best for him." He explained.

"I know that, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Even though taking over Wolfram and Hart wouldn't have been my first choice, I understand. I get what you're trying to do here." She walked closer to him and touched his cheek. "I love you, Angel. I always will." Angel leaned into her hand.

"I love you, too. I really missed you, Cordy." Cordelia dropped her hand and gave him a soft smile.

"I missed you, too. I have to go now." Angel didn't like the sound of that.

"Why can't you stay?" Cordelia shook her head.

"This isn't my place, Angel. I don't belong here. I'm meant to do greater things and so are you, but this time you're going to have to do them without me." Angel felt tears in his eyes and he didn't care if she saw them.

"I don't think I can." Cordelia then kissed him on the lips for the last time. He kissed her back with all the love he still felt for her. She pulled away and rested her head on his.

"Yes, you can. You have Buffy to help you now. She's your link, Angel. You don't need me anymore, but I'll always be with you in here." She said as she touched his heart and he put his hand over hers. She pulled away from him and he turned to look out the window again. When he turned back he saw that she was gone. He then got the phone call that would change everything forever.


	21. Chapter 21

I know the last chapter was a little sad. I know ya'll wanted him with Cordy and I'm sorry for doing it kinda how it was in the show, but I'm a selfish bitch and I'm okay to admit that. I don't really like Angel with anyone and it's not just the curse because I'm not even sure if that even works anymore. I have this thing about Angel and I tend to get jealous whenever he's with anyone. I'm working on it in therapy, but I'm not making much progress. It's a sickness really. Not that I could ever really have him or anything, but a girl can dream. To be honest, I never really liked him all that much with Cordelia. I really started to like her on that last episode though and I did think it was sad, I guess for what I wanted I had to do the same thing. Don't hate me, ya'll are probably more interested in Buffy and Spike anyway. Well, this story is almost over. Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter and my ranting!

Chapter 21

Buffy walked into Angel's office later that night and found him sitting at his desk deep in thought. He didn't even look up when he heard her come in. "I'm sorry about Cordelia." She said and he then looked at her.

"I guess you know." She nodded and walked closer to his desk.

"I kinda heard. I'm sorry; we were all hoping that she would wake up." Angel nodded also and stood up.

"I saw her. She came to me before it happened and we talked. I thought it was really her, but I guess it couldn't have been." Buffy placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"What did she say?" Angel looked at her and was grateful that she believed that he really did see Cordelia.

"She said she loved me and that she was proud. Things won't be the same without her." Buffy nodded.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Angel didn't even have to think about it as he nodded also. "I'm glad she was here for you." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you, so how was your night?" He asked her changing the subject and she dropped her hand and shrugged.

"It was okay. Spike got into a fight, but that's nothing new." Angel rolled his eyes.

"What happened now?" He asked.

"He caught some guy looking at me in the wrong way and when the guy didn't back off he hit him. He really needs to control that temper. I could have handled that guy. I probably shouldn't have dressed like that; I didn't realize it was so bad. Did you think it was bad?" Angel looked away from her.

"I didn't really notice it." Buffy accepted his answer and decided to change the subject again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have other things to worry about." Buffy agreed and gave him a smile. Her smile then faded as she looked at Angel.

"Angel, you might have to catch me again." She said and Angel looked confused until he saw the look on her face and grabbed her as another vision took over. She was holding her head the whole time and when she put her hands down she had a scared look on her face.

"What is it, Buffy?" He asked her and her voice shook as she answered him.

"Oh god, it's Dawn!" She stated before she passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Buffy woke up in a bed and she saw that she was in her room. She shot up when she remembered the vision she had. "Dawn!" She exclaimed and Spike who was in the bed next to her grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

"It's okay, Buffy." He said and she turned to look at him like she was just noticing that he was there.

"I have to find her, she's in trouble." Spike tried to calm her down and lay her back on the bed.

"She's fine, pet. After you passed out from your vision, Angel and Wesley went to go look for her. They found her and Connor fighting a group of vampires and they managed to hold their own. Don't worry about it. Connor was able to protect her until they got there. She came back safe and sound." Buffy sighed in relief. "How's your head?" He asked her and she turned to look at him.

"It doesn't hurt as much; I think I'm getting used to it." Spike nodded.

"I really wish you didn't have to get used to it. Do you really think all of this was worth it?" Buffy wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Spike sat up before he spoke again.

"I mean you could have been finished, Buffy. You could have been back in Heaven and instead you chose to come back here and have to deal with these visions. I see how much they're hurting you." Buffy sat up also which caused her to feel dizzy, but she shook off the feeling.

"If I get to be here with you then it was worth it. I can handle pain, been doing it for a long time now. I'll be okay, Spike. There are too many things I would have given up on if I chose to go to Heaven. I realized that I'm not ready for that. I think I made the right choice. Why, do you not want me here?" Spike shook his head.

"I love having you here. You know that. I just don't like seeing you in pain." Buffy moved closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll be fine. We're together and that's all that matters. Promise you'll never leave me again, Spike." She whispered and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise, you're stuck with me." Buffy smiled at that.

"I could get used to that. I love you." He smiled back at her.

"I could definitely get used to that." He replied as he lay back down and pulled Buffy down with him. She rested her head on his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah, this chapter is really short. Sorry again, we're almost to the end anyway. I think that's a good thing because I have yet another story to get to when this one is done. I know the end is a little rushed and I may skip some parts to get right to the battle, but that's only because I couldn't think of anything else to write. Hope ya'll like it anyway!

Chapter 23

Buffy went downstairs and saw Dawn by herself. She ran over to her and gave her a big hug which surprised the younger girl. "I'm okay, Buffy." Buffy pulled away to look at her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You don't know what it was like when I saw you in one of my visions. I was worried that they sent it to me too late like they did that other girl." She explained as tears fell down her face. Dawn hugged her sister this time to make Buffy feel better.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm really okay. We took care of it until Angel and Wesley showed up to help. You should have seen Connor, Buffy. He was so amazing. I did a pretty good job also if I do say so myself." Buffy laughed as she broke out of the hug.

"I'm sure you were great. You did learn from the best after all. Where is Connor anyway?" Dawn looked pained for a moment before she answered her sister.

"He went for a walk by himself. Angel told him about Cordelia and he was really upset about it. I'm guessing they were pretty close." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we do something tonight, just the two of us? It's been a while since we've done anything." Dawn smiled at the suggestion and agreed.

"That would be cool, just don't wear anything slutty. I would like for guys to be checking me out for a change." Buffy thought about that.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't wear anything slutty, but only if you don't either." Dawn nodded.

"Deal, I kinda would have liked to borrow that outfit though." Buffy shook her head.

"Not on your life." She said as she put her arm around Dawn and walked out of the building.

"I had to try." Dawn replied as she left with Buffy. Angel was busy panicking in his office when Spike walked in after Angel asked for him.

"So, what's going on? Anything that we should be worried about?" He asked and Angel turned to look at him.

"You could say that. You know that apocalypse that we knew was coming?" Spike nodded and waited for Angel to finish. "Well, it looks like it might be coming sooner than we thought." They were both silent after that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

There were demons everywhere in the alley behind the Hyperion Hotel. They have been planning for the upcoming apocalypse for days, but they had no idea it would be like this. They were fighting off the demons as best they could. Angel, Spike, Buffy, Gunn, Wesley, Connor, and even Dawn. They were outnumbered and had numerous injuries; luckily Buffy's were healing fast. Buffy watched as Angel and Spike fought side by side and took out demon after demon. She was amazed at how well they fought together. She could tell that everyone was getting tired and she didn't think they would be able to last that much longer. Buffy tried to locate Dawn and couldn't find her anywhere. Buffy didn't want Dawn in the fight, but she had to let her sister grow up some time and Dawn really wanted to help. Blood was spilled as Buffy decapitated a demon to her right. They kept coming when suddenly everything stopped. Buffy looked around to see that every demon was frozen in place. The others were just as surprised as she was. Dawn limped over to her and Buffy put her arm around her sister so she wouldn't fall down. "What happened?" Dawn asked and Buffy shook her head.

"I don't know." The others walked over to where Buffy and Dawn were looking just as confused.

"It looks like time stopped. What do you suppose did this?" Spike asked and everyone wondered the same thing when they all heard a familiar voice.

"That would be me." The voice said as someone then walked over to them and she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Willow?" Buffy said and the red head gave her a smile.

"Hey, Buffy. I thought you could use some help." Buffy smiled back at her.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." She said.

"Red, you did this?" Spike asked and Willow turned to look at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it? It won't hold though. I'll need Buffy's help to finish them off." Buffy seemed surprised by that.

"Me, what can I do?" Willow walked closer to Buffy.

"You're the key in all of this, Buffy. That's why they brought you back because you would play a big part in the apocalypse. Without you the world wouldn't have a chance." Willow explained.

"Wait, I thought Spike and Angel were the keys to saving the world. I was only sent here to help them." Willow shook her head.

"That's what they wanted you to think, but the truth is that the world wouldn't have been saved without you. We have to hurry before they unfreeze. Take my hand." Buffy raised her eyebrows and still seemed confused at what Willow was telling her. Willow saw her hesitation and grasped Buffy's hand. "Just trust me." She said as she closed her eyes. Buffy did the same and then they were both enveloped in a white glow as Willow recited words that weren't in English. They figured it was some spell. Everyone else stepped back as Willow's hair started to turn white, they noticed that Buffy's hair was doing the same thing. The white light around them got bigger and it enveloped all of the frozen demons. The energy was too much and the demons started to burn until there was nothing left. The light started to fade as Willow let Buffy's hand go. She fell back and landed in Spike's arms. Her eyes opened to look up at him.

"Did we win?" She asked a little dazed and Spike smiled at her.

"I think so." She stood up and looked around and saw that all the demons were gone. Willow's hair then turned back to normal and she looked at all of them.

"That felt good." She told them and Buffy smiled at her.

"We really did it. That was amazing, I felt this power go through me. I didn't realize it would be that easy though. Thanks, Will. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Willow waved her hand in the air.

"Think nothing of it, just glad I could help. I have to go, I left Kennedy alone and she's probably wondering where I am." She told them as she gave Buffy a hug and then Dawn. "I'll see you guys soon." She said to them and then looked at Spike. "It's good to have you back." She told him as she also gave him a hug which surprised him, but he hugged her back anyway. She let go of him and looked back at Buffy. "By the way, Buffy. You don't have to worry about those visions being painful anymore. You're finally getting a break from the headaches." Buffy sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god. That was such a drag." She said and Willow smiled at her. She gave everyone a final wave and then she was gone. They all didn't know what to say after that. Dawn looked at her sister and finally noticed something.

"Buffy, you're blonde again." She said and everyone else looked at her and noticed it also. Buffy frowned as she touched her hair. She let out a sigh.

"Great, it'll be a pain to dye this again. How come her hair went back to normal? Oh well, I had more fun as a blonde anyway." She said and Spike put his arm around her.

"I do prefer you this way." Buffy rested her head on his chest and then smiled when she heard the beating that was coming from his heart. She wondered how long it would take him to figure it out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Buffy woke up alone the next day. She looked around and didn't see Spike anywhere so she put on some clothes and headed downstairs. Buffy saw Fred talking to Wesley and noticed that they were holding hands. She was happy that they finally got together. She smiled as she walked over to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Spike?" She asked and Fred smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's outside with Angel. You should see them. Those two are so cute in the sunlight. They act like they haven't seen it in years. Well, I guess they haven't." Buffy laughed at that. She could imagine those two having fun in the sunlight now that they both became human. She remembered what happened when they realized it. They were all outside after Willow left when the sun started to rise and the two of them were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find some shade until they realized that they weren't burning up. Now it was like they wanted to be outside all the time. She was really happy for them. They were both champions and worked really hard to get this far and they deserved it.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Buffy said as she winked at them and walked away. Fred blushed a little and realized that Buffy could tell that something was going on with her and Wesley. She turned to look at him and he just smiled at her. Wesley moved towards her and kissed her on the lips which lasted a few seconds. She smiled at him and he brushed some hair off of her face.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Wesley asked her and Fred nodded.

"Yeah, it's a nice day out." He kept his hand in hers as they both left Wolfram and Hart. Dawn and Connor were alone with a lot on their minds.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." Connor said and Dawn agreed.

"I know, but we could keep in touch. I could always come back and you could visit me. Rome is really nice this time of the year." Connor smiled at her.

"I would like that." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She then rested her head on his shoulder and he held her as they both sat there in silence. Buffy went outside to see Angel and Spike standing next to each other both looking up at the sky. Fred was right; they were really cute in the sun. She cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"Are you guys ever gonna come inside? We have to go soon." Angel looked embarrassed and Spike smiled as he walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug. She still wasn't used to him being so warm when she touched him. Spike then grabbed her hand and they went inside followed by Angel.

"Right, well I guess you should get a move on." Angel said once they were inside. He turned to look at Spike and held out his hand for him. Spike looked at it for a moment and then shook his hand. "This place won't be the same without you. Take care of her." Angel said and Spike nodded.

"Always," he replied and they dropped hands. Angel then turned his attention on Buffy. He gave her a hug.

"It was really great seeing you again. Come back and visit anytime." He told her and she nodded. Angel let her go and Spike grabbed her hand again. Dawn came over to them and she was still holding Connor's hand. Buffy gave her sister a soft smile.

"We have to go now, Dawny." She told her and Dawn nodded and turned back to Connor. She gave him one more hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Connor nodded and let her hand go.

"Yeah, don't forget about me." Dawn gave him a smile.

"No chance of that." Buffy then walked over to Connor and surprised him when she also gave him a hug. She smiled at him when she pulled away.

"You're a really special guy, Connor. I just wanted to let you know that." Connor blushed at her comment; he still always seemed to do that around her.

"Thanks, I'm glad I got to meet you." Buffy gave him another smile and then went back to Spike and Dawn. She grabbed both of their hands and after giving one more smile to Angel all three of them walked out of the building to start their new life together as a family. Angel walked over to his son.

"I know it's hard now, but it will get better." Connor nodded.

"I guess I better head home now. Thanks for everything." He told him and Angel gave him a smile. Connor smiled back and then walked out of the building also. Angel sighed and then headed back to his office when Harmony stopped him.

"Oh, boss. I forgot to tell you that Nina called. She wanted you to call her back about maybe getting together to do something." Angel smiled at Harmony and walked into his office. He decided that he would give Nina a call. He finally had a new life and maybe she could be a part of it. He thought to himself as he smiled and picked up the phone. Things definitely won't be the same and he realized that was a good thing.

The End

I know it's not the best ending, but I was just out of ideas for this one. Well, hope ya'll liked it anyway. Thanks for all the reviews; I appreciate the support like always. Anyway, I have another story for ya'll really soon. You know me, even though I'm sure not everyone will like this one. I like to do different things as should any good fan fiction writer. It's no fun to write about the same stuff all the time. I hope everyone would check it out anyway!


End file.
